


Things that Go Bump in the Night~ (Orgasm)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [31]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vamparian (Disney), Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Wolfgene (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: ...don't always bump the way you think they will~Day 31: Orgasm
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	Things that Go Bump in the Night~ (Orgasm)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, I can't believe Kinktober is finally done!
> 
> Time really does fly, whether you're having a blast or close to banging your head on a desk till you knock yourself unconscious xd
> 
> Kidding...sorta...
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!

Eugene never really liked parties, or loud places and crowds in general. His ears have always been so sensitive, his father says he gets it from his mother, ran in her family apparently. The Dragon Lady always jokingly called him a lone wolf over it, usually he'd find the joke irrigating from almost anyone else but he unlike most others, he actually had something to shoot back at her, especially tonight of all nights. But as it stood, he'd really rather be back at home, waiting out the trick-or-threaters before joining his father for their monthly run through the woods out back. One would find a run through the woods a rather odd monthly son-father bonding activity but Eugene found it exhilarating, freeing.

Instead, he was stuck at the yearly Halloween party Rapunzel's parents would throw, nursing a glass of what smelled like fruit punch mixed with gin, trying to block out the too loud laughter and the blaring miss-match of Halloween and non-Halloween music. And also trying to blatantly ignore the glaring sensation of burning jealousy and loneliness that would flare in his chest whenever he would catch sight of couples either dancing or sharing kisses, or the irritation of whenever he'd catch a girl or two staring and they'd giggle and blush.

Now he was starting to remember why Rapunzel was so insistent he he come to the party. She was playing match-maker. It was his freaking fault he hadn't found someone since they broke up. It wasn't he didn't appreciate her attempts, he was social by nature after all, but all of her attempts...were really falling flat. He only came this time because she promised a night he was never going to forget.

So far, not living up to the hype.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" A heavenly soft and sweet voice almost purred from behind him and Eugene shivered at such a beautiful sound so close to his sensitive ears and jumped at the suddenness, having never heard anyone approaching.

Eugene immediately turned around and his mouth fell open a little, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as his throat ran dry. The beautiful young man before him was, in a word, breath-taking to behold. A little on the short-side in terms of height, but was slender with the palest skin he's ever seen, white as snow, complementing his raven-black hair, which was just long enough to be tied back in a small ponytail with a wine-red hair-tie, a peculiar blue streak ran through his chin-length, windswept, wavy-bang like a comet-tail. But it was the eyes that drew Eugene in, a clear, almost endless, crystal-like pools of blue. Like the moonstone brooch his father treasured so dearly. Sitting in the center of a delicate, heart-shaped face, cheeks and nose covered in an adorable cluster of freckles, pointed, almost elf-like ears added a sense of elegance.

His costume. Eugene swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and shifted in his seat a little as his jeans began to feel a little tight around the crotch. Dear sweet Selene, his costume. Eugene never considered himself a fan of vampires, but damn, did this guy wear the traditional look well. It may have been almost painfully simple at first glance; a simple, long-sleeved white button-up that disappeared into a pair of velvet black gloves trimmed with crimson, loose enough to not give much away, under a vest that matched his hair-tie in color, and his pants, while also just loose enough to be comfortable, clung just right to bring out wide, feminine hips, and were a light grey in color, disappearing into a pair of boots that matched his gloves, black with a red trim on the folded neck with matching crimson lacing up the front. And a traditional, full-length black and red cape hung from his shoulders. The only thing that stood out was the blood-red brooch pinning his cape in place, glinting in its silvery frame.

Now he was starting to get some faith back in Rapunzel and her schemes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before," The angel continued with a little smile, sharp canines poking through plush, soft, kissable lips. Eugene swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat again, before answering, "I-I don't normally go to things like this..." He mentally kicked himself for the admission, but the younger man still smiled.

"I normally don't either," The blue-eyed beauty said with an understanding gleam in his eyes, "Too noisy for my taste, but Rapunzel promised it'd be a-"

"A night you won't forget?" Eugene guessed idly wondering how the other knew Rapunzel and how he's never met him before, but pushed it aside for later, smiling a little more as the other chuckled. "Exactly," He smiled tilting his head towards the buffet table where most of the people who weren't dancing or partying were mingling, "Well, that and her parents usually have such...delicious arrays this time of year, I just couldn't resist."

Eugene chuckled breathlessly, unable to find proper words, until the mystery vampire held out a hand, "Where are my manners? I'm Varian." Varian, such an unassuming name for such an eye-catching youth, yet at the same so ironically fitting.

Eugene gently took the hand in one of his own and shivered, both at the incredibly soft feeling and at the sharp coldness that raced up his arm, "Eugene."

Varian couldn't have believed his luck as he pulled the unsuspecting, but handsome man out of his seat out to the dancefloor. Rapunzel had sworn up and down this would be a party he wasn't about to forget, despite him repeatedly telling her he could find partners on his own just fine and he couldn't stand the loud noise most of her parties caused. He had spent most of the party brooding in a shadowed corner, remaining out of sight when Eugene caught his eye.

Varian swore under his breath and he was sure he drooled a little. The man was incredibly handsome and sexy to boot. Tall and muscular, but in a toned, slender type of way, laced with tanned skin that bulged deliciously whenever the man raised his glass to his lips. Short, tousled, dark chocolate-brown hair with a matching goatee, and crisp, coffee brown eyes.

Varian licked his lips as he took in the man's costume. A wine-red shirt that was deliberately ripped to resemble claws, a muscle shirt underneath for some semblance of modesty, dark, ripped jeans and a chain belt, and a pair of dark leather boots. Sitting atop his head were the most adorable dark silver wolf ears Varian had ever seen and poking out of the back of his jeans was a matching tail. The tank did little to hide from the imagination and neither did the jeans, and Varian salivated at as he entertained the idea of dinner and a show.

He carefully controlled his smile when he finally made his approach, inwardly chuckling as the people parted for him as he made his way to his target. Up close, the man was even more rougishly handsome, and Varian was better able to metaphorically trace a strong, square cut jaw with his eyes, and inwardly cheered at the utterly entranced look the brunet made when he saw him. He still had it.

He also inwardly salivated again when he caught the faint outline of the man's dick starting to tent in his jeans. Good sweet Moon, he was going to have some fun with this one.

Varian giggled as he lead the slightly nervous, older man out onto the dance-floor, not at all surprised when a couple of people stopped to move and give them a wide berth or to simply stare, or both. Eugene gulped nervously as his hands were guided to Varian's hips as a new song came on, but allowed himself to get lost in the music, keeping his gaze in bright, clear sapphire blue, letting the shorter, paler man take the lead and softly moaned in the back of his throat when Varian would grind against his groin, enticing his cock to stir even more in interest just as he started to feel it begin to soften a little.

Varian just smiled as he danced, legs quivering a little whenever those large, surprisingly strong hands would grip his hips a little tighter whenever and Eugene would rock his hips a little against him and a tiny moan would fill his throat at the feeling of the other's large member through his jeans. Varian gasped in surprise when he felt a small puff of air on his ear and a growl reverberated into it. The more it went on, the more Eugene could feel his nerves slip away and the more his body was beginning to feel warmer and warmer despite the coldness that seeped through the thick-looking clothes.

Varian sighed as he turned around to face him and raised his arms to wrap them around his neck, a suggestive smile on dark pink, almost blood-red lips, "Easy there, big boy; this hardly seems like the place for something like that."

Eugene soft growled again in response before wrapping his arms around the other's small waist to pull him closer, tilting his head up and finally claimed those soft lips with his in a rough, but passionate kiss. Varian just hummed against his lips, raising a cold, but silky soft hand to caress his cheek, playfully nipping his lower lip and shivered at the rewarding growl he received for it.

"Varian..." Eugene growled out when they parted. "What do you say we find somewhere a little more...private?" Varian smiled seductively, leaning to playfully nip at Eugene's neck, fangs grazing the skin harmlessly. Eugene shivered in response before grinning darkly in response, revealing his own sharpened canines.

Varian wasn't sure how long they been running down winding halls and hurrying up the flight of stairs, but one moment they turned down another corridor and then next thing he was aware of he was being pinned up against the door, a knee getting wedged between his legs and moaned, both in surprise and in pleasure, gasping as his lips were crushed against by Eugene's once more and moaned once more as a hot tongue was pushed into his mouth, Varian simply wrapped his arms around Eugene's neck again, pulling him closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, lifting a leg to hitch it around Eugene's hip to press himself further against the knee on his modest, five-inches, feeling it begin to stir with motivation as he slowly wiggled his hips.

Eugene groaned against soft, plump lips as his tongue explored Varian's moist cavern, tasting the vaguest hint of apples and mint, and mindlessly rutted against the leg that wasn't around his hip. Everything was hot and tingling with cold all at once and it was starting to crack at Eugene's sense of control, chipping at his carefully made chains around his inner beast. He reached blindly for the doorknob, nearly tumbling forwards when the door finally opened, carefully setting Varian back on his feet once he caught himself.

"This will work," Varian murmured after a quick glance around the guest room, before moaning as he was pulled into another passionate kiss and dance of tongues.

Eugene finally decided he's had enough with his cloths, raising a hand and easily tore out the buttons from the vest and shirt all at once, causing both articles to flutter open, and Eugene salivated at the sight of Varian's slender, pale and freckled chest and toned stomach. Varian, however, pouted, "Hey, careful! These aren't exactly cheap!"

"Too many cloths...!" Eugene growled in response immediately pushing one of the shoulders down Varian's arm. "So impatient," Varian tsked unclasping the brooch from his cape, "I think we need to fix that..." Eugene's brow furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened in surprise as Varian's eyes bleed from sapphire blue to blood red, his streak, shockingly, follows suit, a sharp hiss escapes Varian's mouth as his fangs elongated to their proper points, "What's wrong, Gene? Never met a vampire, before?"

Eugene had no chance to respond before feeling something grab him by the back of his shirt and tank-top and he was dragged backwards to the bed, knocking him onto his back, twin invisible weights pressed down hard on his shoulders as he tried to get up. Varian cackled in amusement before snapping his fingers and Eugene watched as the brooch was unclasped and the cape fluttered off Varian, hovering in the air, followed by Varian's now ruined shirt and vest. Eugene's immediately drinking in the sight of the vampire's bare torso, pale and smooth, and in the dim room lights, seemed to glow like the very moon itself, clusters of freckles scattered in every which way.

Varian then kicked off his boots, picking up his gloves and levitated them all to join his now neatly folded shirt and vest, before easily sliding his pants down to his ankles and simply stepped out of them. Eugene's cheeks flared a deep pink. Varian's legs were just as long and thin and delicare as his arms and his five-inch erect wood swayed hypnotically between his legs.

Varian smiled darkly, eyes narrowed like a predatory cat as he crawled onto the bed and on top of his prey, giggling in faux concern, "Aw, what's wrong, Gene? Bat got your tongue?" Eugene shivered as sharpened claws trailed down his chest, pressing just enough to tear through his shirt and tank with ease, leaving only a thin, angry red line on his skin. Varian's eyes darkened further as he licked his lips, ducking his head down.

Eugene gasped as Varian nipped harshly along his jaw, tongue flicking out to lightly swipe over the reddening skin, before growling as he felt Varian's fangs graze harsher against the skin of his neck as he went lower. Varian smiled before latching onto the junction between Eugene's neck and shoulder, retracting his fangs as not to draw blood, but still using enough force to begin forming a bruise. Eugene cried and gasped in shock at the sudden bite and groaned as he felt Varian's hands roam his chest as the stripes of cloth that were once his shirt and tank-top were floating away. The sharp constrast of the liquid heat flooding his body and the coldness of Varian's own was a shocking contrast that had Eugene moaning and desperate to touch the other, but the invisible force kept him pinned.

Varian chuckled as he sat up, admiring the harsh red spots and the dark bruise, "Such a lovely color..."

"You-You...You didn't..." Eugene muttered his confusion through his pants. "Bite you?" Varian arched a brow, "Oh goodness below, no; I've already eaten and I don't play with my food," His smile turned coy, "Besides, I can think of other interesting ways I can...devour you..." Eugene shivered at the choice of words, getting the idea as Varian shifted lower and lower down his body and he bucked his hips when a hand was pressed teasingly over his buldge.

Varian immediately hooked his fingers under the waistband of Eugene's jeans and boxers and swiftly pulled them down as far as he could, allowing Eugene to kick them off the rest of the way without hesitation. Varian drooled as Eugene's seven inch monster cock sprung free and nearly slapped him in the face.

"Oh my...such an impressive size," Varian mused immediately wrapping a hand around the swollen mast and Eugene howled at the shock of cold to the sensitive organ, bucking his hips, but Varian paid him no heed, "I can't wait to see how this will feel inside me..." Varian flicked out his tongue and immediately began to run his tongue, slow and deliberate, along the hot pulsating member and Eugene moaned loudly, legs twitching and arms twisting in an attempt for freedom as the vampire alternated between giving the base of his cock hard, but slow pumps and lowering his freezing hand to cup his balls, whilst also switching between giving the rest of his seven inches long, slow, cold licks and swirling the tip of his tongue around the fat, mushroom-esque head, sighing and gasping as he felt those fangs graze harmlessly against the otherwise highly sensitive skin.

"Ah! Mmm! Nnggghh! Gggrrr!" Eugene groaned and growled, bucking his hips desperate for Varian to do more or at least pick up his pace, "V-Varian...!"

"Look how hard you are..." Varian breathed pausing for breath and made larger strokes to make up for it, "I could easily bite this thing off of you...but you're still hard as a rock...and people call me twisted..." Varian then pushed his bang back and Eugene howled as his member was swallowed down to the balls. Varian moaned around the intense heat inside his mouth, using his hands to keep the other from bucking his hips, not out of fear of gagging, but to keep his own pace going steady as he slowly began to bob his head along the length.

Eugene felt more and more of his control slipping away from him as it all went on. The sheer coldness of Varian's touch should've been turning him off, especially when on something as sensitive as his cock. But the jolts racing up his spine and straight back down to his pelvis were telling his brain a completely different story. His growing need to break free and press his partner's face into the mattress so he could fuck him into it like an animal in heat was growing and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it as he begins to feel his teeth sharpen and his muscles, along with the familiar coiling in his gut, started to tighten, feeling an equally familiar sensation start to form at the base of his dick.

Eugene whined when Varian finally pulled off of him with a lewd, wet pop and a whorish moan of pleasure, long, thin strings of saliva keeping him connected to that sinful mouth.

"Damn it, don't wanna wait anymore..." Varian said sounding breathless and Eugene watched, eyes darkening to an almost black color as Varian rose up onto his knees and guided the tip of his cock to his entrance. Eugene groaned as he felt the tip rub against the tight ring of muscle, dick twitching in anticipation, bucking his hips in effort to push in quicker, it only made Varian laugh, "Someone's eager!" Varian then moaned out with a smile of pleasure as he slowly sank down and impaled himself onto the thick, hot shaft and tilted his head back as it stretched his ass open until fully seethed.

Varian didn't hesitate to begin moving up and down again, but still kept the pace unbearably slow, Eugene could only groan and buck his hips in desperation, making Varian gasp and rake a clawed hand along his stomach in warning. For Eugene, the pace was torturous, he strained his arms in an effort to break free, growling in frustration and need to show the little vampire who the top dog was; to pump him full of his seed till he was overflowing with it.

A moan pulled Eugene's attention to the little devil in his lap and Eugene eyes narrowed. Varian was completely ignoring him at this point, completely focused on his own pleasure as he bounced in his lap, the vampire had trailed his hands up his own stomach and chest and began to tug and twist his nipples, trying to further spur himself towards the edge, "Aah! Ah! Ooh! Oh Moon! Yes, yes! Aah!"

Something inside Eugene snapped as he snarled, bucking his hips viciously, startling Varian so badly he fell forwards onto his chest with a yelp. Eugene felt the pressure on him loosen and pounced, immediately rolling whilst still deeply seated within the small vampire, who gasped in surprise at the sudden tilt. Varian looked up at the brunet in shock and felt his body stiffen in shock as once light and friendly coffee brown eyes bleed a brilliant gold, pupils narrowed into dangerous slits and once dull, normal human teeth were now sharpened, apex predator teeth, pulled into a mix of a growl and a groan as Varian instinctively clenched around the brunet's throbbing member. A light mass of coarse, dark silver hair started to grow along Eugene's arms and legs, making Varian shiver at the sensation of the hair on his legs, but wasn't thick enough to be fur. A quick glance revealed a wagging tail and perked up, twitching ears.

Varian's entire body quivered in shocked-excitement as realization setted in, "A werewolf..." He gasped in shock and whined at the emptying feeling as Eugene pulled his cock out of him, only to then cry out in alarm as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, "Wha-what are you-? Aah!" Varian gasped as he was pulled onto all fours and his legs spread apart, "Wait! Stop that! I'm a bat; not a damn dog!" But he was ignored and cried with a moan as he was thrusted into again.

Eugene panted as he gripped tightly onto wide, freckled hips, using them for momentum to thrust harder and quicker into that tight, velvety opening, moaning as those silken walls clenched and fluttered around him, "Mmm! Ah! Nnghh! You feel so good! So tight! Ah!"

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Ah~! Haaah~! Ooohh~!"_ Varian gasped and moaned, grasping tight onto the sheets as his ass was relentlessly pounded, _"Aah~! S-S-St-Stop th-that~! Aah~! Feels...mmmm!...You're...You're going to-too fa-aaah~!ssst~!"_ But it wasn't entirely a bad thing as Varian's vision began to turn white as his prostate was struck mercilessly, _"Aah~! Ah~! AAAAH~!"_ Varian let out a startled, pleasure-filled and partially pained cry as he felt those sharp teeth dig into the skin on his neck, exactly where he had bitten Eugene.

Eugene purred in satisfaction, licking the darkening bruise and began to fuck his little vampire harder as the swelling at the base of his cock got bigger. Varian gasped as he felt something catch on his rim and the werewolf growled, "W-Wait! Wh-What is that- _aah~!_ "

"Knot, wanna knot; take it!" Eugene growled out desperately as he continued to rut, trying to force his knot into the small hole, "Little tease; take it. Gonna knot you and breed you, little slut!" Varian's eyes widened, realizing just how far he's pushed his unknowning werewolf.

"What!" Varian cried beginning to reach back to push him away, but his arms were grabbed and Varian cried out as he felt the rim begin to breech his hole, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Stop! I don't-! I'm no-oooh! _Aaahhhh~!_ " Varian's mind blanked as the knot finally forced itself inside of him, stretching him even further then before, moaning obscenely tongue rolling out of his mouth as jolts of pleasure ran up his spine like electricity, _"OOOH~! AAH~! AAH~! AAH~!"_

Eugene howled in delight, immediately using the new position and grasping of Varian's arms to thrust even harder and deeper into the vampire, who just clenched even tighter around him. The entire room was filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and the dark harmony of Varian's cries and moans mixed with Eugene's grunts, growls and guttural groans.

"Close! Mmm!" Eugene grunted as that familiar coiling reached it peek, "So close!"

 _"Cum~! Please~! Cum in me~!"_ Varian begged eyes rolling back into his head as he got closer and closer to that edge as well, _"Please~! AHHH~! Wanna be filled with cum~! AAAH~! AAAH~! AAAAHHHH~!"_ Varian's entire body seemed to spasm as he finally came, hard, milky spurts staining the dark sheets beneath him.

Eugene groaned as Varian tightened even further around him and only lasted a few more thrusts before finally coming as well, his knot popping inside of Varian's ass, shooting his load deep inside the vampire's insides, coating them white. Varian moaned weakly as he felt the burning liquid empty into him, before collapsing his upper body against the bed, shivering and gasping as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. Only to then gasp as Eugene collapsed on-top of him, and Varian was suddenly very glad he didn't need his lungs anymore.

But Varian didn't say anything at first cause while he didn't need to catch his breath, werewolves still did and the afterglow cuddling, while not strictly his thing, was well worth such an amazing surprise. He then curled a hand around a muscular bicep and tapped him, "Kay, you can get off now..." But he got no response, so he tapped again, frowning a little, "Oi, wolf, get off me!" But when he was still ignored, he tried digging his nails a little into the skin of the arm, getting annoyed, "Hey! Are you hearing me! I said, get off!" He frozen as he felt the familiar raise and fall of Eugene's chest, indicating...

"Seriously?" Varian asked in disbelief, "Is he seriously asleep right now?" A careful crane of the neck revealed that Eugene was, indeed, passed out on top of. him and Varian groaned, burying his face into his pillow, but then turned to the wall where his shadow, which had been the force holding Eugene down, was silently laughing and clutching its stomach in amusement, "Oh shut up you!" Varian pouted as it just laughed harder.

But then, Eugene shifted, making Varian whimper as the knot still inside him rubbed uncomfortably along his walls before a strong, tanned arm wrapped around him, and he felt the werewolf press his face closer into the crook of his neck and if Varian still had working blood in his veins, he would've blushed. He then gave a little smile and shifted as best he could to get comfortable.

Maybe this Halloween wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I need more sexy Vamparian in my life.
> 
> And I am officially beginning a new tag; Wolfgene! (If someone else already used something like this though, plz tell me)
> 
> What more can I say except;
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!
> 
> Till next year!
> 
> Hopefully...maybe...fingers crossed...XD


End file.
